


In Your Arms

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Kyle is cold





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> time for a break from the angst

The airline had lost one of Kyle’s suitcases. Half of his clothes were missing until it was tracked down and sent back to him.

 

Nights on the tourbus could get cold, even with the heating. Driving in the Swiss night in January made it worse. Kyle lay in his bunk in a short sleeve t-shirt and relatively thin joggers, colder than he wished to be since his sleep-wear was temporarily misplaced.

 

In the bunk above, Dan could hear Kyle’s gentle cursing. Cursing the airline, cursing their busy schedule from blocking him to get new clothes, cursing the Swiss winter.

 

Dan poked his head out the curtains of his bunk and swung himself down, hanging like some sort of awkward Spiderman imposter. He parted the curtains to Kyle’s bunk and awkwardly, their eyes met.

 

‘Cold?’

 

‘No shit, Sherlock,’ Kyle retorted.

 

Dan laughed gently. ‘Sorry, Watson.’

 

The bus drove over a bump and Dan fell out of his bunk, making Kyle laugh at his lead singer’s misfortune.

 

‘Hey, come on now!’ Dan frowned before rolling himself into Kyle’s bunk to tickle him in revenge.

 

‘Jesus- Dan, stop,’ Kyle said through his laughter. ‘You’re so warm.’

 

Dan smirked. ‘Do you need me to be your hot water bottle?’ he asked playfully.

 

‘I- I certainly wouldn’t mind.’

 

‘Me neither.’

 

— — — — —

 

When morning came, Kyle was disappointed that he woke up cold; Dan had already got up and left the bunk. He groaned and rolled himself out to find some breakfast.

 

He found Dan in the common area at the back of the bus alongside Charlie.

 

‘Morning, Kyle!’ Dan greeted Kyle cheerily. Charlie also greeted Kyle, smiling.

 

Dan wasn’t bringing up the night before. The trio sat and talked comfortably as normal.

 

When Charlie left, Dan shuffled closer to Kyle. ‘You can borrow some of my stuff to sleep in tonight if you need to.’

 

Kyle was slightly taken aback. ‘Wh-‘

 

‘I don’t think we have time to find new clothes for you today, Kyle. You’re gonna be cold again.’

 

‘... Yeah. Alright.’

 

— — — — —

 

Night came. The gig was done. Charlie and Will had already gone to bed, sensibly.

 

Dan and Kyle were tipsy. Not uncommon for them on gigs nights.

 

Woody was with the other two, considerably less tipsy. ‘I’m turning in for the night. You two behave,’ he teased.

 

Kyle gave a wobbly thumbs up and Dan yawned. ‘I dunno. I might join you.’

 

‘Join me... in bed?’ Woody stopped and asked.

 

‘... Maybe... Nah I... I’m ok in my own bed,’ clarified Dan. When Woody left, Dan muttered ‘unlike somebody,’ into Kyle’s ear. He grinned as the younger man blushed then left.

 

Kyle spent about ten minutes alone finishing his drink before deciding to also hit the hay.

 

He awkwardly slipped himself into Dan’s spare sleepwear. It fit him well and Kyle was glad.

 

As if an impulse, Kyle made his way to the bunks and rolled into Dan’s bunk.

 

‘Mmm... what...?’ Dan mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking at Kyle.

 

‘You’re warm...’ Kyle giggled.

 

Dan smiled. ‘Alright.’

 

Dan closed his eyes again and draped his arm over Kyle’s chest. Kyle found himself blushing again and was glad nobody could see him in the dark of the bunk.

 

— — — — —

 

When Kyle woke up early the next morning, he felt embarrassed as he found his arm around Dan, and Dan’s arm around him.

 

Kyle started to untangle their limbs and tried to shuffle out. He froze when Dan stirred slightly, but when Dan settled again, Kyle pulled himself out of their shared bunk.

 

— — — — —

 

The bunk sharing continued, even after Kyle got his own clothes back. The pair got used to feeling each other’s warmth - each other’s _touch_ \- in the vulnerability of the night. Kyle’s touch would calm Dan and his anxieties. Dan would keep Kyle warm.

 

On the rare nights the band found themselves in hotel rooms, the pair still found themselves sharing the same bed.

 

‘You’re still ok with this?’ Kyle asked late one night when he couldn’t sleep.

 

Dan shifted. ‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ He rested his head on Kyle’s chest. ‘I feel safe like this.’


End file.
